POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL: Shadows of the Heart
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Blue and Yellow are send to the Orre region to deliver a package to a colleague of Professor Oak. But things quickly get out of hand when a mysterious group, called Team Snagem barge in and try to steal all the Pokemon. The two girls decide to give chase to stop the villainous team, but things aren't what they seem. What is the dark secret that governs over the Orre region?


Hello everyone! Dreamingflower is back with a new story! And this time it's no one-shot so be surprised! Yup my first Pokémon Special multi-chapter story, with plot character development and all!

Now before we start let me explain a few things first, this story is heavily inspired by the Pokémon Colosseum and XD games and will take place, almost a year after the Emerald arc. As the summary says, it's mainly focusing on Blue and Yellow, why? Because the female protagonist deserve some spotlight! Familiar characters from the game will appear and all play a part in this story, some have important roles others have smaller roles. I got lot's of ideas for this story and many things will get their explanation later on when they appear in the story, like battle mechanics and stuff. I'm promise you guys, this story will be mind blowing; action, adventure, friendship, drama, romance will come along too as the story progresses and of course some humor of course, because a story of mine isn't perfect without some jokes... or fluff. I'll be digging very deeply in Blue and Yellow's personality and friendship as the places of Orre and it's culture, things will be peaceful first in the first few chapters, but the action or at least plot will introduce itself very quickly. Also since it will take place in Orre, we'll be visiting all the places from both games, I even restarted playing Gale of Darkness, just to refresh my memory. It's my big project, so I'm going to give it my all! Also I already wrote outlines for the first nine chapters, yaaay!

So let's get this story started guys! I hope I won't disappoint you and thank you Otakuchips for beta reading!

Disclaimer: POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL, Pokémon Colosseum & Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness © Hidenory Kusaka, Satoshi Yamamoto and in the latter two's case Nintendo only.

* * *

><p>POCKET MONSTER SPECIAL: Shadows of the Heart<p>

Prologue:

Blue let out a yawn, it was still early in the morning and her brain was still fuzzy from sleep. The brunette rubbed her eyes and tried to focus on her vision after mumbling something. She glanced at her curtains, they shielded her room from most of the light, but the rays that escaped through it were enough to make the Kanto dexowner's room bright enough to see. After a few minutes of being lazy the girl forced herself out of her bed. Puriri, her Wigglytuff walked towards its trainer to greet her in the early morning.

"Good morning Puriri." The teen mumbled after petting the Pokémon on the head.

The normal-type Pokémon let out a squeal of delight and followed her master out of the room.

The evolver went into the kitchen for her breakfast and ate it in complete silence. As unusual it was for Blue's quiet behavior , she wasn't much of a morning person when she had nothing to do, though, her staying up late last night to watch a movie was also partly to blame.

While enjoying her breakfast, she accidentally spilled juice on her pyjamas shirt and only then did she noticed one of her buttons had fallen off.

"Ugh, I guess I'll fix that later." She mumbled.

Afterwards, the girl cleaned her dishes and took a shower. As she was applying shampoo in her hair, she heard her phone ring. The girl turned off the water and quickly grabbed the ringing device. "Blue speaking, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, Blue-kun, its Professor Oak. I'm glad to know you're awake. I would like to speak to you and Yellow-kun at my lab. It's very important."

The blue-eyed trained frowned in confusion. "Uh, sure I'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you, I'll see you two later."

The girl hung up and stared at the phone for a while. "I wonder what that was about?"

She leaned against her wall and sighed, the girl quickly noticed she was still wrapped in her towel and water dripping from her wet locks. "I should get ready now."

The evolver turned towards her Wigglytuff and smiled. "Let's see what Professor Oak wants from us.

* * *

><p>An hour later the Pallet Town trainer stood inside of the Professor's lab. It was surprisingly empty, but, as expected, disorganized: which only was the case when Crystal was in Jotho or Hoenn for work or when she was volunteering at Violet's Pokémon academy.<p>

The teen's thought got interrupted when the door opened and a familiar blonde came in.

"Yellow!" Blue called happily after her.

"Ah Blue-san, it's been a while. How have you been?"

"Good," The girl smiled. "It's good to see you."

The blonde nodded and the two girls turned around when Professor Oak entered the room. "I'm glad you could make it." He greeted.

"So what is it that you need?" Blue asked.

"Well, I have this package that needs to be delivered to a colleague of mine, but I'm too busy to do it myself and Crystal-kun is in Jotho, I need you two to do it."

"I see." The girl's eyes him suspiciously. "So why haven't you called Green and Red?"

"... Well..." The old man started, while running his back awkwardly. "I've tried to contact them, but as always they're traveling and unreachable."

The two girls sweat-dropped."O-of course." Yellow mumbled.

"Besides, I can trust you two better. Wherever I ask Red-kun or my grandson something, they always end up in trouble." Oak laughed. The two girls kept quiet and eyed the professor awkwardly. How typical, not that Red and Green would appreciate the insult, but they wouldn't find out anyway.

"So, who is the person we have to visit?" Yellow asked curiously.

"He lives in the Orre region."

"Orre region?" The two girls asked in unison.

"Yes, you probably haven't heard of it, or maybe a little bit, it's a far away region on the east of Kanto. I took care of your journey, you'll take the ship on Vermillion and a place for your stay in Orre, with the best accommodations for the two of you."

"Wait!" Blue interrupted. "So if I got this straight... You're sending us away during our days of peace and relaxation. To go to an unknown region as a delivery service for an unlimited amount of time?"

"You're free to take a vacation there during the rest of your stay. The Orre region's Port is famous for all its warm climate and beautiful ocean view."

"When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>The next day the two Kanto dexowners boarded the SS. Aqua. Blue, too excited about the whole vacation idea, got up early and dragged the poor blonde from her bed too, all the way to Vermilion. Since Blue's last boat trip didn't go as smoothly as she wanted, the girl decided to make the best of their trip.<p>

First of all the girls went to their cabin to drop their baggage. The room had more than enough space for the girls: two beds on the side with the nightstand in the middle, with a large window above and expensive looking curtains of the purest white. On their right side was a large closet made of teak, its doors were crafted beautifully adorned on the sides and a gold-colored chic-looking knob. The bathroom door was on the right.

Blue quickly walked towards it and peered into the room curiously. The room was astonishing. Sure, it wasn't as big as their sleeping quarters, but it was still big. A luxurious bath in the corner and a shower inclusive, all made of marble, including the sink. Towels were hanging neatly on the side and a giant mirror hung above the sink. Saying that the two teenage girls were surprised was an understatement.

"It's so beautiful." Yellow gasped.

"Holy Arceus, even my room isn't this big!"

"It was very thoughtful of Professor Oak."

Blue nodded. "Now let's unpack and explore for the rest of the day! I'm getting a real good feeling for this journey!"

Yellow only nodded as she joined her friend. Thus an hour left until the ship would leave for their new destination. None of the girls would imagine how big and dangerous their journey would be. Just because their region has found its peace doesn't mean that others had.

* * *

><p>That was the prologue. I hope I got you guys curious and now some important information about Blue and Yellow.<p>

Blue and Yellow are both 17 and 15 respectively.

They're traveling with their main team of course.

Blue lives in Pallet Town and not with her parents as you've read in the prologue.

Since Yellow has trained with her powers over the years, she won't fall asleep quickly after healing and reading the minds of Pokémon. It still drains her, but not as quickly.

I guess that's all of the facts for now. Whenever something new, a character for example, I'll add some facts about them. And if any of you still are curious about trival irrelevant info about the characters, I can add those too as character profiles.


End file.
